Riddler's riddles and answers
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Riddlers riddles and answers along with bio, stats, quotes, and trivia from Batman: Arkham Asylum. I do not own DC Comics, Batman and or anything Batman related. Nor did I make the game Batman: Arkham Asylum or write the dialogue of the Riddler interview tapes, quotes or anything related or in the game. I also do not own Rocksteady Studios, or Warner Bros. No copyright intended!


**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I do not own Arkham Asylum or Arkham City, the video games, meaning I did not make them. I also do not own DC Comics, Batman, or anything Batman related, nor do I own Rocksteady Studios or anything related to it.**

**The directors of the Batman: Arkham Asylum game are Sefton Hill, Paul Boulden, and Jaime Walker.**

**And the writing credits of the Arkham City and Arkham Asylum games go to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Paul Crocker, Sefton Hill, Jerry Robinson, Marv Worlfman, Gardner Fox, Carmine Infantino, Paul Dini, Bruce W. Timm, Dan Slott, Ryan Sook, Denny O'Neil, Joe Quesada, Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench, Graham Nolan, Sheldon Moldoff, David Wood, Jeph Loeb, Jim Lee, Steve Ditko, Gerry Conway, Gene Colan, Curt Swan, Robert Kanigher, Neal Adams, Bob Brown, Dick, Giordano, Dick Sprang, Alfred Bester, Alan Grant, and Norm Breyfogle.**

**The cast for these specific voices regarding the Riddler challenges are Batman: Kevin Conroy. And Riddler: Wally Wingert. **

**The Arkham Asylum game is also produced by Nathan Burlow, Joe Best, Scott Burfitt, Matt O'Driscoll, Nathan Whitman, and Gerald Smith. And the rest of the departments.**

**Also the company credits are DC Entertainment, Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. (WBIE) and Watertower Music.**

**Anyway. This is for non profit, entertainment purposes only. Thank you for reading. And buy the game if you haven't! But again, you don't have too. But It's an awesome game. I've beat it I don't know how many times and never get tired of it.**

**Anyway, again. I do not own this. I did not write this. This is not my original piece. It is from the Batman: Arkham Asylum game.**

The Riddler is a supporting character in the 2009 video game, Batman: Arkham Asylum. The Riddler contacts Batman via radio and gives him the task of completing 240 "Riddler Challenges" spread across Arkham Island.

**Biography:**

With an obsessive need for attention, Edward Nigma is determined to be the most outlandish of Gotham City's criminals, concocting elaborate series of clues and riddles around his crimes. Batman has proven a worthy opponent, capable of deducing the Riddler's plans, but Nigma is dedicated to creating a mystery the Dark Knight will not be able to solve in time.

**Attributes:**

Genius intellect

Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes

Compulsive need for attention

**General Information: **

Real Name: Edward Nigma.

First Appearance: Detective Comics #140. October 1948.

Created by: Bill Finger and Dick Sprang.

Affiliations: N/A

Abilities: Genius-level deductive reasoning, Vast esoteric and trivial knowledge.

Portrayed by: Wally Wingert. (Voice in Batman: Arkham Asylum, video game.)

**Batman: Arkham Asylum:**

The Riddler was one of the many inmates who escaped Arkham Asylum after the Joker took control of the island. The Riddler made his way to a hidden location in Gotham City and contacted Batman by hacking into the communication signal the Dark Knight used to contact Oracle In order to boast his superior intellect, the Riddler had organized a series of riddles around the island, ranging from a number of small trophies hidden in out-of-the-way spots to elaborate perspective puzzles. After escaping, he challenged Batman to find these, along with the additional challenge of solving riddles that described specific objects in various rooms.

Batman steadily solved every riddle, with the Riddler boasting his superiority to begin with but slowly becoming more enraged with Batman. Before solving the last few riddles, Batman located the Riddler's signal and notified the police of his whereabouts. After solving his final riddle, the Riddler began to implement Gotham's "greatest riddle." But before he could do so, the GCPD broke into his hideout on 225 O'Neil Avenue in Old Gotham. The police arrive there and arrest Riddler as he quotes to Batman that he cheated on his riddles. Riddler question marks in Dr. Young's book are found on his page and many villains' pages. He saw the book and wanted to know about a professional's viewpoint on the inmates. Some might be easy to manipulate or great allies to have in his eyes.

**Challenges:**

Each unique set of locations in the game (e.g. one building or one of the island sections) has a number of associated Riddler Challenges, which can be solved to earn XP and unlock bonuses, such as character profiles, character trophies, and challenge mini-games. There are several distinct types of challenges:

**Riddler Trophies:** These green question-mark statues are scattered all over, sometimes out in the open, sometimes hidden in difficult-to-access areas.

**Riddles:** More or less cryptic clues describing specific locations or objects. To solve the riddle, the described object or scene must be visible on-screen and must be "scanned". These range from obvious (One riddle simply name-drops Prometheus and requires Batman to scan a wanted poster for the villain) to the cryptic (one riddle mentions the "end of days" for a murderer, referring to the cell where the Calendar Man sleeps).

**Joker Teeth:** The Joker has scattered a lot of "chattering teeth" gag toys, often in groups of two or three. To fulfill the challenge, a certain number of teeth (5, 10, 20) must be destroyed.

**Perspective Riddles** Two halves of a question mark have been painted on the scenery (only visible in Detective Mode). When viewed from the right perspective, they line up to form a whole question mark, which can be scanned to solve the riddle.

**Interview Tapes:** Audio tape reels containing patient interviews and doctor's notes can be found in many locations, giving insight into some of the major characters in the game.

**Chronicles of Arkham: **All over the Island there are scribbled messages on decorative stones, in the same spiraling style that Amadeus Arkham once used. Batman must scan these messages to decode them.

**Riddler Maps:** Each location set contains one map which reveals the approximate placement of all the other challenge items, by placing floating question marks on the in-game map.

Some of the items are initially inaccessible and can only be accessed after Batman has collected a specific gadget. Since this requires revisiting locations when the actual plot of the game does not require it, the game allows the player to continue exploring the island, even after the reaching the end, in order to achieve 100% completion.

Riddles: The many riddles and puzzles the Riddler has scattered through Arkham include cryptic clues describing specific locations or objects. To solve the riddle, the described object must be visible on-screen and must be "scanned". The Riddler will pose actual riddles for Batman to solve in specific areas throughout Arkham, who will be notified as soon as he enters a room. These riddles are generally solved by one of two ways but the means in which you solve them remains the same. Batman will either need to find a specific object the Riddler is talking about or find a disjointed question mark symbol and line it up from a certain perspective.

**Riddle 1**: "Don't cut yourself on this _sharply_ observed portrait."

After receiving the first message from the Riddler in the Intensive Treatment Lobby, Batman must turn around and look to the left of the ladder for a portrait of Warden Sharp, scanning it to solve the riddle.

**Riddle 2**: "A puzzle has many sides, but only some are visible."

Before leaving the Intensive Treatment Lobby, Batman must look around the windows of the offices in the middle of the room to solve this puzzle. He's looking to put together a hidden question mark. Its body will be separated from the period. Batman must use Detective Mode to find the body of the question mark on a window of the office, then turn around until he has lined up the dot on the wall just underneath the body. When it looks like a "?", Batman must scan it to complete this riddle.

**Riddle 3**: "You don't know _Jack_ about Gotham. Tune in to find out."

To solve this riddle, Batman must enter the Utility Corridor of the Intensive Treatment Center. When he enters the guards' locker room, Batman must listen for the sound of a radio and find it. Batman then must look at the dial on the radio to locate the name Jack Ryder, scanning it to complete the riddle. Doing so will unlock Jack Ryder's Character Bio.

**Riddle 4**: "_Hook_ up with the relatives before you're transferred out of here."

In the Cell Block Transfer Corridor of the Intensive Treatment Center, Batman must use the Cryptographic Sequencer to unlock a door on the right. Unlocking the door will allow Batman to enter Aaron Cash's office. Batman may proceed up the stairs and look at the framed picture on Cash's desk, scanning it to solve the riddle.

**Riddle 5**: "Dr. Jonathan Crane plans on elevating fear to new depths."

To solve this riddle, Batman must jump down on top of the locked elevator Scarecrow used to escape in the Intensive Treatment Center. Crawling through the ventilation shaft here, Batman will find a cave littered with paperwork - scan the blueprints to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 6**: "A top hat and tails is the only dress code for _this_ party in the North."

When Batman revisits the Transfer Loop in Intensive Treatment, halfway through as he heads east is an office that Batman needs to crouch to get into. Once inside, Batman must turn around and scan the advertisement of Penguin's Iceberg Lounge to solve this riddle. This is found in William North's office.

**Riddle 7**: "Even _I_ was shocked when I saw how Maxie Zeus was treated!"

Batman must use the Explosive Gel on the breakable wall in the main area of the Patient Pacification Chamber and then scan Maxie Zeus' cell to solve this riddle. Doing so will unlock a Character Bio for Maxie Zeus.

**Riddle 8**: "Where would you find my home sweet home?"

To find this riddle-clue, Batman must be in the Holding Cells where the game began. Batman must enter the Riddler's cell with the green question marks on the wall, scanning the interior to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 9**: "Gotham's greatest family _towers_ over the city."

Batman may look across the water from the clock tower in Arkham East toward Gotham City. To solve this riddle, Batman must look for the Wayne tower along the skyline (the one with the giant W on it). He must scan the tower to solve this riddle. Doing so will unlock Bruce Wayne's Character Bio.

**Riddle 10**: "My challenges appear to those with the correct position in life."

Batman must stand on the top edge of the clock tower in Arkham East and look south to see the body of the question mark on the roof below to find this riddle. The hidden period is on the ledge of the platform. Batman must line the two up in his vision and scan them to complete this riddle.

**Riddle 11**: "The legacy of this island has been well and truly buried."

Near the cemetery entrance in Arkham East, there is a lit-up tombstone with the name Amadeus Arkham carved onto it. Batman may scan this headstone to complete the riddle. In doing so, the Character Bio for Dr. Amadeus Arkham will be unlocked.

**Riddle 12**: "Now _I_ see it, now _you_ don't!"

To decipher this puzzle, Batman must stand outside the ruined building, by the archway in Arkham North. If Batman triggers Detective Mode and looks up, he will be able to see the body of a question mark on the underside of the top of the archway. After lining this up with the dot which is on the ceiling above it, Batman can scan the question mark to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 13**: "Tweedledum and Tweedledee SAW it, can you SEE it?"

At the north end of this area is the locked gated entrance to Arkham Asylum. Just to the right of it is a see-saw with the hats of Tweedledum and Tweedledee on it. Batman must scan this to solve the riddle. Once completed, the player will receive Tweedledum and Tweedledee's Character Bio.

**Riddle 14**: "Let's face it, there are _two_ Dents on the wall."

Once Batman has hacked into the western guard station at Arkham North, he will notice the old Harvey Dent campaign flyers plastered on the back wall. Scanning these will solve the riddle.

**Riddle 15**: "Do you see what I can see? No? Then maybe I am in a stronger position."

When Batman grapples up to the balcony above the entrance to the Penitentiary at Arkham West, it is here he can look down to see the body of a hidden question mark. Batman will need to line this up with the period which is on a railing of the balcony. Batman must line it up, then scan it to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 16**: "Zsasz is _counting_ on you finding his work."

With the Range Amplifier upgrade for the Cryptographic Sequencer Batman can hack into the room above the Cell Block entrance to the Penitentiary. Within are the bodies of three unfortunate victims of Mr. Zsasz arranged to be seated around a table. Scanning them will solve this riddle.

**Riddle 17**: "Does Scarecrow's gas break down barriers as it drives you insane?"

If Batman will grapple onto the horizontal beams in front of the Arkham East doors, he can look up to his left and use the Ultra Batclaw to pull the breakable wall down. Batman can then grapple into this alcove and scan the canisters of fear gas stored here to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 18**: "Tick! Tock! News flash! Someone is not getting out of here alive."

In the northwest area of the lowest level of the Sanitarium is Killer Croc's former cell littered with bones. Batman must scan it to solve this riddle. If the player does, the player will get Killer Croc's Character Bio.

**Riddle 19**: "A question can only be answered from a new perspective. Don't you agree?"

There is a breakable floor, on the second level of the Sanitarium. Batman may blow it open with his explosive gel, then use Detective Mode to see the question mark along the rim of the hole. There's a period on the floor below at a slanted angle. Lining the two up and scanning them will solve this riddle.

**Riddle 20**: "Is the generosity of our benefactors on the _Wayne?_"

To find the answer to this riddle, Batman must visit the front desk of the Medical Facility, located in the southern section of the Medical Foyer hallway. Here, the plaque on the wall is easily located with the Waynes' name on it. Scanning it will solve the Riddler's clue and also allow Batman to unlock the Alfred Pennyworth Character Bio.

**Riddle 21**: "Shhhhhh! Rumors persist that Tommy Elliot operates in Arkham. Can it be true?"

After rescuing Dr. Chen in the Surgery Room of the Medical Facility, Batman may grapple to the upper balcony (where the Joker's men had been waiting to ambush him) and locate the whiteboard with the night shift schedule for the Arkham staff. Scanning the board (With Thomas Elliot's name on it) will complete the riddle. He was working on the Mad Hatter and Firefly. Doing so will unlock Hush's Character Bio.

**Riddle 22**: "Was this Firefly too hot off the press?"

After clearing the Patient Observation area of the Medical Facility of the toxic gas, Batman can enter the small room with an easily-breakable roof and scan the newspaper clippings about Firefly on the old cabinet door to solve the riddle. Doing so will unlock Firefly's Character Bio.

**Riddle 23**: "What silent killer of the oceans can be found in a tiny jar?"

After Batman awakes back in the Morgue after defeating the Scarecrow for the first time, he may look on the tray near the middle of the room for a jar labelled with the nickname of Warren White. Batman must zoom in using his cowl's vision and scan the words "Great White Shark" on the jar to solve the riddle. Doing so will unlock the Character Bio for The Great White Shark.

**Riddle 24**: "Is this bear the _Bane_ of his life?"

Osito (Spanish for "little bear") the teddy bear of a young Bane can be found on the table in the Experimental Chamber of the Medical Facility next to a secret map left by the Riddler. Batman may scan the bear to complete this riddle. Doing so will unlock Bane's Character Bio.

**Riddle 25**: "Are you going to take your hat off to Harley, Bats?"

Batman can use the vent above the Morgue elevator doors in the Sanatorium to enter the elevator shaft and drop down to the lower level. Crawling through the vent closest to the base of the elevator shaft, Batman will enter Secure Access. From this vent system, he may drop down into the locked office of former Arkham doctor Harleen Quinzel plastered with pictures of the Joker and untouched since Quinzel's dismissal. Scanning these pictures and cluttered desktop will allow Batman to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 26**: "Who is the main man in the main hall?"

After taking out the Joker's goons in the Main Hall of the Arkham Mansion, Batman may step into the short hall on the right and scan the portrait of Commissioner Gordon on the wall to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 27**: "Did Amadeus go mad, or was he just dizzy?"

To complete this riddle, Batman must scan the many circles scrawled across the interior of the abandoned cell of the late Amadeus Arkham, located in the North Corridor of the old Arkham Mansion.

**Riddle 28**: "It'll be a cold day in hell when this _Ghul_ rises again."

After taking out the three thugs attempting to break into Dr. Young's Office, Batman can head up the stairs and scan the corpse of Ra's al Ghul sticking halfway out of the freezer to solve this riddle. The corpse vanishes towards the end of the game. When scanned, the player will get Ra's al Ghul's Character BIo.

**Riddle 29**: "How do you _mask_ your feelings without losing control?"

Batman must scan Black Mask's original wooden mask, mounted on the wall in Dr. Young's Office, to solve this puzzle-clue. Doing so will unlock the Character Bio for Black Mask.

**Riddle 30**: "What does a bird need in the rain?"

When Batman enters the Southern Corridor of the Arkham Mansion, on the left wall is a glass display case with a top hat and a dusty collection of the Penguin's umbrellas encased within. Batman must scan it to solve the riddle. Doing so will unlock Penguin's Character Bio.

**Riddle 31**: "A game of cat and mouse can be painful."

Across from where Batman fights the first stun baton-wielding thug in the East Wing Corridor of the Arkham Mansion, there is a glass display case with Catwoman's mask and clawed gloves mounted within. Scanning it will solve the riddle. Doing so will unlock Selina Kyle's Character Bio.

**Riddle 32**: "Isn't the Warden too old for a puppet show?"

In the Warden's Office, Batman can scan the dummy Scarface put on display by Sharp in the glass case on the southern wall, to solve this riddle.

**Riddle 33**: "Our Records show that a _Strange_ transfer request was made in this room."

In the West Wing Corridor of the Arkham Mansion, Batman may use the Cryptographic Sequencer to unlock the door to the south. Now he must the Line Launcher to zip over the electrified floor. Once inside this small room at the end of the corridor, Batman can look at the psychiatric files of Hugo Strange on the ground to the left, labeled "Strange Files." Scanning these files will solve this riddle. After you have solved the riddle, you may use the Cryptographic Sequencer to disable the electrified floor, so that you may walk back out. Doing so will unlock Hugo Strange's Character Bio.

**Riddle 34**: "How do you _reflect_ on your successes and failures, Batman?"

Standing in front of the mirror of the restroom in Cells Access of the Penitentiary and scanning Batman's reflection will solve this riddle.

**Riddle 35**: "A case of mistaken identity?"

After obtaining the Cryptographic Sequencer from Warden Sharp in the Security Control Room of the Penitentiary, Batman will go back down to the lower level of the area and pass by the glass cell of Clayface. Scanning Clayface as he impersonates Warden Sharp, James Gordon, or Aaron Cash will decipher the riddle. If done so, the player will unlock Clayface's Character Bio.

**Riddle 36**: "This room is the end of days for even the most celebrated killer."

When Batman returns to the Main Cell Block from The Green Mile, he can enter the western section of the cell block, where the Joker has released the more unsettled patients housed there. Entering the second cell on the right, Batman will find himself in the cell of the Calendar Man Scanning the scattered calendar days covering the cell will solve this riddle. Doing so will unlock Calendar Man's Character Bio.

**Riddle 37**: "What has four walls, two sides, and one ex-DA?"

Up the stairs and about halfway down the hall in Controlled Access of the Penitentiary, is the infamous cell of Two-Face mirroring his duality. Upon entering the cell, Batman will see the "Vote Harvey Dent" poster on the wall. Scanning this campaign poster will solve the Riddler's latest clue. Solving this riddle will unlock Harvey Dent's Character Bio.

**Riddle 38**: "All alone in your cell? Why don't you _break the ice_ with the most dangerous prisoners?"

After locking Harley Quinn in a cell in the Penitentiary's Extreme Incarceration, Batman can stand in the middle section of the three formerly-electrified floors here and look to the southeast to see Mr. Freeze's cell, covered in ice. Scanning the cell will solve this riddle. Do this to get Mr. Freeze's Character Bio.

**Riddle 39**: "When is something right in front of you, but still hidden from you?"

From the small upper office to the north in the Guard Room of the Penitentiary, Batman may look south with Detective Mode on and spot this question mark across the way. Lining up the body with the period and scanning it will complete the riddle.

**Riddle 40**: "Prometheus, Arkham guards' most wanted and most hated."

After clearing the toxic gas from the Guard Room, Batman can drop into the room below him. Toward the east will be a bulletin board. Once Batman scans the wanted flyer of Prometheus the riddle will be solved.

**Riddle 41**: "Is the number up for these guards?"

Once the Joker has seized Arkham East, the Botanical Gardens will come under his control as well. Looking to the left as Batman steps out into the larger portion of the Glasshouse Entrance, he will see two dead security guards crumpled around a bench, apparently posed there by Zsasz. If Batman scans them, he'll solve this riddle.

**Riddle 42**: "This fiendish puzzle literally appears out of thin air."

At the air duct in the Southern Corridor of the Arkham Mansion, Batman may turn around once he is inside the air duct and stand on the edge of the ducts while looking down. Using Detective Mode, Batman will see the body of the question mark below while the period is on the edge of the air duct. Once Batman lines the two up and scans them, the riddle will be solved.

**Riddle 43**: "What time is tea time in Wonderland?"

Along the second level of the Botanical Gardens, Batman will find the Mad Hatter's tea set balanced on one of the back wall plant pots. If Batman scans the tea set, he'll solve this riddle. Doing so will grant the player access to Mad Hatter's Character Bio.

**Riddle 44**: "Remember the Waynes? How could anyone forget?"

Batman will pass a park bench in the middle of the Statue Corridor of the Botanical Gardens. If Batman examines the plaque on the bench, it's a dedication to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Scanning the plaque will complete the riddle. Do this to get the Character Bio for Thomas and Martha Wayne.

**Riddle 45**: "The Ratcatcher needed more than just his charm to lead his army."

As Batman crawls through the vent shaft away from the Flooded Corridor of the Botanical Gardens, there is a grate in the floor Batman can look through as he passes over it. The Ratcatcher's equipment is stored here. When Batman scans the gear, the riddle will be solved. Do this to get Ratcatcher's Character Bio.

**Riddle 46**: "This challenge can only be seen by those with a different view on life."

About crossing the bridge in the Abandoned Corridor of the Botanical Gardens, Batman can cling to the column to the left and shimmy around to the left, then pull himself onto the platform here. Heading north along this platform and crawling under the broken part, Batman will arrive at the site of a hidden question mark. Batman may look down when he reaches the end of this platform. He'll see most of the question mark on the edge of the platform he is standing on but the corner of it is down below. Lining them up and scanning them will solve this riddle.

**Riddle 47**: "Looks like all the king's horses trampled all the king's men."

Batman must walk south down the dead end hallway in the Flooded Corridor in the Botanical Gardens to find a bench with a handful of broken toys on it, having been taken apart by the Arkham inmate Humpty Dumpty. Scanning the toys will solve this riddle. Do this to unlock the character bio for Humpty Dumpty.

**Riddle 48**: "Is this a tribute to what a _mad dog_ left behind?"

In the eastern half of the Flooded Corridor is a beheaded statue of Constance Arkham, vandalized by Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins. Batman must find the small gold plaque on the base of the statue and look at it in first-person view to see that "Mad Dog" has been etched into it. Batman must scan the plaque it to solve the riddle.

**Riddle 49**: "There's no closet in the Gardens, so someone is using the roof instead."

In the Aviary, just to the northwest of a ledge in a wall and a little lower Batman will spot a skeleton in a cocoon that is webbed to the wall, a reference to Killer Moth. Scanning the skeleton in first-person mode will solve the Riddler's clue and also allow Batman to unlock the Killer Moth patient report. Do this to unlock Killer Moth's Character Bio.

**Riddle 50**: "Two people, one voice, no gun?"

In the security guards' control office, on the upper level of the Main Cell Block, is The Ventriloquist's Tommy gun mounted on the wall. Batman must scan the machine gun to solve this riddle. Do this to gain access to The Ventriloquist's Character Bio.

As Batman continues to solve all 50 riddles and collect the items, Riddler initially taunts him with the "slowness" of his progress, but becomes increasingly agitated as the amount of solved riddles rises. He accuses Batman of cheating, possibly by looking up the riddles on the internet. Once enough riddles have been solved, Batman manages to deduce the Riddler's current location and transmits it to the Gotham Police.

**Final Audio Recording: **

After Batman has solved the final riddle, the Riddler will panic. The following recording is released as the Riddler is thwarted.

**The Riddler:** "What?" (_The Riddler realizes that Batman has just solved his final riddle._) "You did it? You must have cheated. There is no way you could have beaten me. Well, you asked for it, Batman. My final challenge for the whole of Gotham is just seconds away... What?" (_Sirens begin to sound in the distance._) "Sirens! The police! You cheated, Batman. You couldn't have outsmarted me!" (_Several policemen pound on the door_)

**Police Officer:** "Police! Open up."

**The Riddler:** "No!"

**Police Officer:** "I said open the door, now!"

**The Riddler:** "No!" (_There is a splintering of wood as the police knock down the door._)

**Police Officer:** "Down on the ground! Down on the ground!" (_Several more policemen burst into the Riddler's hideout._)

**The Riddler:** "No! Tell me! How did you work out where I was? Do you hear me? I, Edward Nigma, will... Argghhh." (_The Riddler struggles against the police officers and one strikes him with a nightstick as the transmission goes dead._)

**Psychological Profile (By Dr. Young): **"As with many of the inmates here, Nygma has an abnormally high IQ but this is tempered by his intense narcissism and his obsessive-compulsive need to devise and disseminate his (surprisingly ingenious) riddles and puzzles. If there were a way to break his histrionic behavior and its underlying ego-maniacal causes, he could be cured. It is a puzzle only I am truly able of solving."

**Additional Notes:**

"I cannot help but admire the complexity, and yet apparent simplicity, of the many conundrums and riddles Nygma regularly present me with in his treatment sessions. Often I find myself working through them in my (infrequent) free time.

His obsession with displaying his own intelligence is the central trigger of his many personality disorders."

**He seems to be hiding some sort of secret artifacts on the asylum's grounds.**

**Quotes:**

Taunts:

_"Does your head hurt, Batman? Understandable. You're no match for me."_

_"Can we just agree I'm cleverer than you?"_

_"It's the E. Nigma show."_

_"I am Edward Nigma. The world's greatest detective."_

_"Can you defeat a mind such as mine?"_

_"I pity you trying to defeat my challenges."_

_"Riddle me this!"_

_"There's no shame in cheating. If you admit you cannot solve my challenges."_

_"Are you having trouble solving my challenges? Do you admit I'm smarter than a bat?"_

_"Do you need my help, Batman? Do you give up?"_

_"No challenge is too great for me."_

_"Are you up to the challenge?"_

_"Do you like riddles, Batman?"_

_"Fiddle diddle diddle. Answer my riddle."_

_"Hi diddle diddle. Time for a riddle."_

_"Hi diddle diddle."_

_"Puzzling, isn't it?"_

**Finding Riddler maps: **

_"So, you have given in and taken my map. I hope it proves useful."_

_"A map will always help those who are stuck."_

_"My map will help you, Batman."_

_"You do know how to read a map, don't you Detective?"_

**Solving riddles:**

_"Don't get too full of yourself, Dark Knight. It only gets harder from here."_

_"You are performing just below my predicted expectations. At this rate, you'll never beat me."_

_"I'd have solved all the puzzles by now."_

_"That one could have been solved by a monkey. But good job, nonetheless."_

_"Easy! Isn't it? Well, we'll see. We'll see."_

_"Bah. Another one of the easy ones. Don't feel too proud, Batman."_

_"Another one? Can it be? No. There's no way. You can't find them all. It's impossible."_

_"I'm losing patience. You are cheating. You must be."_

_"You are beginning to impress me, Batman. You may still reach a level just below my genius one day."_

_"What? You found that one too? Preposterous."_

_"I'm impressed. That was one of the more taxing ones."_

_"I don't believe it! How did you work that one out?"_

_"That one was impossible to solve! How did you do it?"_

**Finding Riddler Trophies:**

_"Of course you found that one easily. You were supposed to."_

_"That was one of the easy ones!"_

_"A challenge completed. Can you do more?"_

_"So what was it that gave it away? The big, green, glowing question-mark?"_

_"Can you hear that, Detective? It's the sound of me clapping at your success? Oh, you can't? That's because an idiot would have found that trophy."_

_"Easy. A blind man would have stumbled over that one."_

_"Oh, you found that one. Sorry. It wasn't much of a challenge. I was running out of time."_

_"That trophy was a test. Well done. You passed the elementary grade."_

_"Ha. The only way I could have made that one easier to find is if I strapped it to the hood of that ludicrously ostentatious vehicle of yours."_

_"You are earning my respect, Dark Knight Detective. I'll let you help me find my socks if you keep this up."_

_"Thank the Lord. I thought you'd have found that one hours ago."_

_"At last. I thought you'd never find it."_

_"So, you found it at last. What have you been doing with your time?"_

_"I thought I made them easy to find. I guess not."_

_"There is no way you are doing this alone. Who's helping you?"_

_"That one is hidden so well it was almost invisible."_

_"Oh, you are definitely cheating."_

_"How are you doing this?"_

_"How did you find that one?"_

**Progressing on Challenges:**

_"So the Great Detective has solved a mere ten percent of my challenges. Are you ready to give up yet?"_ (After solving 24/10% of the puzzles)

_"What do you call someone who has failed to solve three quarters of my riddles? A Batman?"_ (After solving 60/25% of the puzzles)

_"What do you call the detective who is only half-way to the end? Loser?"_ (After solving 120/50% of the puzzles)

_"What? You found 75 percent of my challenges? This can't be right."_ (After solving 180/75% of the puzzles)

_"What? You're nearly done? Are you cheating? Looking them up on the internet? Tell me!"_ (After solving 216/90% of the puzzles)

**Trivia:**

The Riddler is voiced by Wally Wingert who portrays his voice in a similar manner as John Glover's Riddler.

Riddler, along with the Penguin, looked into Dr. Young's notes, and subsequently placed a mark on the following people: Zsasz, Clayface, Scarecrow, Penguin, Mad Hatter, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Great White Shark and Quincy Sharp.

At one point in the game, The Riddler nearly breaks the 4th Wall, claiming you are using the internet to locate all of the clues. The only way the 4th wall breaking could be possible is if you really did access the internet.

In early magazine articles for the game, images of Riddler's cell were shown to have question marks in red rather than green, and an inscription on the wall written in French which did not appear in the game. Translated, this inscription reads "I loved, I suffered, Now I hate." Original cell.

Many cells in the Penitentiary have small question marks drawn on their walls, indicating that Riddler has been moved multiple times.

Riddler's final interview foreshadows the events of the game.

**Author's note: Again. No copyright intended!**


End file.
